basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
2010-11 Kansas Jayhawks season
The 2010–11 Kansas Jayhawks men's basketball team represented the University of Kansas in the 2010–11 NCAA Division I men's basketball season, which was the Jayhawks' 113th basketball season. The head coach was Bill Self, who was serving his 8th year. The team played its home games in Allen Fieldhouse in Lawrence, Kansas and are members of the Big 12 Conference. They finished the season 35–3, 14–2 in Big 12 play to claim the regular season conference title. They were also champions of the 2011 Big 12 Men's Basketball Tournament. They earned a #1 seed in the Southwest Region in the 2011 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament where they defeated Boston University in the second round and Illinois in the third round to advance to the Sweet Sixteen. They defeated Richmond to advance to the Elite Eight where they were upset by Virginia Commonwelth. Pre-Season Departures Sherron Collins finished his senior year at Kansas and graduated in 2010. Junior center Cole Aldrich announced his intention to enter the NBA Draft on March 29, 2010, and Xavier Henry announced his intention to enter the NBA Draft on April 7, 2010. In mid-August coach Self announced, via press release, the departures of walk-ons C.J. Henry and Chase Buford. According to Self, Henry notified the coaching staff in late July of his intention to transfer to another University where he would continue his collegiate basketball career. Coach Self said that would-be senior Chase Buford would not return to the team in the fall in order to focus on academics. Recruiting Bill Self heavily courted 3 guards for the 2010-2011 season and landed the biggest one there was in the form of Josh Selby of Baltimore, MD. Selby committed on April 17 and is expected to fill the hole left by all-star guard Sherron Collins. Selby is rated as the #1 overall recruit in the 2010 class by Rivals.com.Selby takes over top spot in rankings Shooting guard Royce Woolridge of Phoenix, AZ., who committed to Kansas in 2009, also joins the team in the fall as a freshman and ranks in Rivals.com's Top 150 recruit list as well. Zach Peters of Plano, TX. made an early verbal commitment to Kansas on April 21 for the 2012-2013 season. The 6-foot-9, 235 pound forward was still in his sophomore year at the time. He chose Kansas over his 3 other choices: Texas, Kentucky & North Carolina. On October 12, 4-star point guard Naadir Tharpe signed a letter of intent to join the Jayhawks as a freshmen for the 2011-12 season. The 6 foot prep all-star chose Kansas after withdrawing from Providence. Class of 2010 Kansas Class of 2010 – RivalsKansas Class of 2010 – ScoutKansas Class of 2010 – ESPN |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:10px;" | Overall Recruiting Rankings: Scout – UR Rivals – 23 2010 Team Recruiting Rankings – Rivals ESPN – 23 |} Class of 2011 Kansas Class of 2011 – RivalsKansas Class of 2011 – ScoutKansas Class of 2011 – ESPN |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:10px;" | Overall Recruiting Rankings: Scout – UR Rivals – UR ESPN – UR |} Accolades Team * The Sporting News preseason #4 team. * Athlon Sports preseason #4 team. * Blue Ribbon Yearbook preseason #7 team.Big 12 Tops Blue Ribbon Preseason Rankings With Five Teams * Big 12 Conference preseason #2 team. * USA Today Coaches Poll #7 team. * Associated Press Poll #7 team. Marcus Morris * Blue Ribbon Yearbook preseason first team All-American. * John R. Wooden Award candidate.Kansas' Marcus Morris Named John R. Wooden Award 2010-11 Preseason Top 50 Candidate * All-Big 12 First TeamMarcus Morris, Josh Selby earn preseason all-Big 12 honors Josh Selby * Big 12 Preseason Freshman of the Year. * All-Big 12 Team Honorable Mention * Lindy's Preseason Freshman of the Year * Rivals.com Preseason Freshman of the Year Tyshawn Taylor * All-Big 12 Team Honorable Mention Season summary Highlights * The Jayhawks broke the KU home court winning streak record of 62 straight with their 63rd home win in a row over Texas A&M-CC on Nov. 23rd, 2010. The streak ended at 69 straight home wins with a defeat to Texas on January 22, 2011. The streak was the longest in NCAA basketball since 1992. * On December 10, David & Suzanne Booth purchased Dr. James Naismith's 13 Original Rules of the game at a Sotheby's auction in New York City for the sum of $4.3 million dollars. They intend to bring the founding document of basketball back to Lawrence, KS., where it will likely be housed inside Allen Fieldhouse. * Josh Selby's debut with the Jayhawks on December 18 proved to be worth the buzz, with 21 points, including the game-winning 3 pointer to beat USC 70-68. * On January 15, Marcus Morris became the 53rd player in Jayhawks history to score 1000 career points.Selby sits and other Kansas basketball notes The victory over Nebraska set a program record of 69 consecutive home wins. * With a win over Texas A&M on March 2, the Jayhawks clinched their 7th consecutive Big 12 title and an NCAA record-extending 54th overall. * With a win over Texas on March 12, the Jayhawks won their 8th Big 12 Conference Tournament Championship, 25th overall conference tournament championship all-time. The win also officially clinched a birth in the NCAA tournament. * On March 13, the NCAA Selection Committee named Kansas a #1 seed for the 10th time in school history. They would face 16 seed Boston University on Friday March 18. Awards Bill Self * Big 12 Coach of the Year2011 Phillips 66 All-Big 12 Men’s Basketball Awards Announced * Associated Press Big 12 Coach of the YearKansas' Self picked as AP Big 12 Coach of the Year * USBWA District VI Coach of the YearKansas Continues to Be Well Represented on Postseason Teams Marcus Morris * Big 12 Player of the Year * All-Big 12 First Team * Associated Press Big 12 Player of the YearKansas' Marcus Morris tabbed Big 12 Player of Year * Associated Press All-Big 12 First Team (unanimous) * Big 12 Tournament Most Outstanding Player * Yahoo! Sports First Team All-AmericanYahoo! Sports’ All-American Team * USBWA Second Team All-AmericanMarcus Morris named USBWA All-American * USBWA District VI Player of the Year * USBWA All-District VI Team * NABC All-District 8 First TeamNABC ANNOUNCES 2011 DIVISION I ALL-DISTRICT TEAMS * John R. Wooden Award finalist (top 20) Marcus Morris Named Finalist for John R. Wooden Award * Naismith Award midseason list (top 30)Marcus Morris Named to Midseason Naismith Award List * Oscar Robertson Trophy finalist (top 10)Hamilton and Morris Named Oscar Robinson Award Finalists * Big 12 Player of the Week (Nov. 29)Mc. Morris Player of the Week * Big 12 Player of the Week (Jan. 17)Weekly Awards Jan 17 * Big 12 Player of the Week (Feb. 14)Marcus Morris, Thompson Earn Men’s Basketball Weekly Honors Markieff Morris * All-Big 12 Second Team * Associated Press All-Big 12 Second Team * Yahoo! Sports All-America Honorable Mention * USBWA All-District VI Team * NABC All-District 8 Second Team * Big 12 Player of the Week (Dec. 27)Mk. Morris Player of the Week Josh Selby * Big 12 Rookie of the Week (Dec. 20)Middleton, Selby Earn Men’s Basketball Weekly Accolades * Big 12 Rookie of the Week (Jan. 31)Selby Earns Second Conference Rookie of the Week Honors Tyshawn Taylor * Bob Cousy Award finalist (top 20)Cousy Finalists Tyrel Reed * All-Big 12 Honorable Mention * Associated Press All-Big 12 Honorable Mention * Lowe's Senior CLASS Award finalist (top 10)http://www.kuathletics.com/sports/m-baskbl/spec-rel/012611aab.html Tyrel Reed Finalist for Lowe's Senior Class Award * CoSIDA First Team Academic All-American.Tyrel Reed named first-team academic All-American * Capital One Academic All-American First TeamTyrel Reed named Capital One first-team academic All-American * Capital One Academic All-District 7 teamKansas' Tyrel Reed Makes Capital One Academic All-District Team * Academic All-Big 12 First TeamReed and Morningstar Receive Conference Academic Recognition Brady Morningstar * Big 12 All Defensive Team * All-Big 12 Honorable Mention * Academic All-Big 12 Second Team Thomas Robinson * V Foundation Comeback Award finalisthomas Robinson And Angel Goodrich Named Finalists For 2011 V Foundation Comeback Award Roster ) |asst_coach= * Danny Manning ( ) * Joe Dooley ( ) * Kurtis Townsend ( ) |roster_url=http://www.webcitation.org/5l5S1nnZH |accessdate=2010-12-17 }} Depth chart Schedule |- !colspan=12| Exhibition |- !colspan=12| Regular season |- !colspan=12| Phillips 66 Big 12 Tournament |- !colspan=12| NCAA Tournament |- |- |- Rankings See also * 2010–11 Big 12 Conference men's basketball season * 2011 Big 12 Men's Basketball Tournament * 2010-11 NCAA Division I men's basketball season * 2010-11 NCAA Division I men's basketball rankings * 2011 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament References Category:Kansas Jayhawks men's basketball seasons